From Her Side
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Ini sisi lain yang tidak kamu, dia, mereka, kalian lihat tetapi terbiaskan jelas dalam mataku. ―Gumi. (Side story of "Just a Little Moment")


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media  
From Her Side © Jong Aeolia**

* * *

Gumi Megpoid tidak seperti kebanyakan cewek pada umumnya yang lebih mengutamakan sensitifitas hati dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Menurutnya, semua harus disesuaikan dengan teori dan bukti konkret yang ada. Termasuk saat sebuah perasaan janggal menyeruak ke permukaan hatinya. Ada yang ganjil, itu kalimat yang berulang kali bergaung dalam kepalanya. Spesifiknya apa, ia sendiri belum tahu. Namun, secepat itu muncul, secepat itu pula ia enyahkan.

Gumi tidak seperti Miku Hatsune, teman sekelasnya yang selalu menuruti intuisi saat akan melakukan apapun. Gumi bukan Luka Megurine, cewek di kelasnya yang paling sensitif yang selalu mengandalkan hati dan perasaan baik dalam tutur kata maupun tindak tanduknya. Gumi bukan pula Rin Kagamine, teman sekelasnya yang bisa membuat hal bersifat emosional dan rasional berjalan beriringan.

Rin Kagamine. Kagamine-san. Rin…

Ada yang salah dengan nama itu. Setidaknya itu yang Gumi rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Tepatnya ketika suara bariton yang sudah sangat dihafalnya melantunkan nama tersebut.

"Berhenti bersenandung! Suaramu menggangguku, Rin."

_Len._

Bongkah rasa janggal itu kembali mengambang. Indera pendengarannya menangkap getaran lain dalam suara itu. Sesuatu yang tak biasa. Hal yang ia sendiri tidak bisa deskripsikan. Sebut saja ini paranoia. Namun siapa yang berani menjamin kalau perasaan aneh ini memang tidak lebih dari delusi yang diciptakan hormonnya sebagai cewek diusia remaja. Biapun begitu ada saat dimana dia harus mengalah pada kodratnya sebagai perempuan yang diberkahi kepekaan berlebih dalam konteks emosional.

Napas berat dihela sebelum memposisikan badan menghadap Len yang duduk di meja di sisi kanannya. "Len, ayo temani aku ke UKS sekarang," mencoba menghentikan kegaduhan antara sang pacar dan Kagamine-san.

Gumi memang bukan cewek manja, tetapi cuma alasan semacam ini yang paling normal untuk mengalihkan perhatian Len dari Kagamine-san dan menjauhkan dua orang itu sejenak. Ia mendapati ajakan awalnya tidak digubris dan paranoidnya bertambah. Tanpa harus mengulang untuk yang kedua kali Gumi langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Len keluar kelas. Tidak peduli cowok yang diseretnya terheran-heran. Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi suara-suara aneh yang menutup gerbang rasionalitas yang ia junjung tinggi.

["Lihat Gumi-sayang, bukankah mereka _terlalu_ akrab untuk sekadar disebut teman debat?"]

_Tidak._

["Pernah dengar istilah hate-love relationship? Sangat cocok untuk mereka, kan?"]

_Tidak!_

["Sebenarnya siapa yang ada di hati Len?"]

_Tidak… Tidak, Len. Sebenarnya siapa yang ada di hatimu?_

"Aduh, Gumi!"

Cengkeramannya pada tangan Len tersentak mendadak. Langkah spontan terhenti di tengah lorong yang menghubungkan ruangan-ruangan kelas tiga dan kantor guru. Terlalu larut dalam dorongan perasaan, Gumi tidak sadar hampir meremukkan pergelangan tangan cowok itu.

"Maaf…" hanya itu yang keluar, pun sedemikian lirih untuk didengar jika saja suasana saat ini tidak sedang lengang karena kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Selagi mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa perih, pandangan heran Len tambatkan pada cewek berambut hijau ini. Kalau diruntut, barusan tiba-tiba Gumi menyeretnya dan pegangannya sebegitu kencang seakan sedang menghindarkan Len dari apapun atau siapapun yang akan membuat cowok itu pergi jauhnya. Lalu sekarang dia minta maaf dengan kepala tertunduk menatapi lantai putih koridor sekolah. Gumi di hadapannya kini tak ubahnya cewek seusianya dengan emosi labil meledak-meledak. Kemana perginya Gumi yang kelewat rasional dan penuh percaya diri?

Belum jua pita suara Len bergetar mengeluarkan suara, Gumi menyambar cepat dengan berkata:

"Kembalilah ke kelas duluan. Kemarin Meiko-sensei memintaku menjaga UKS hari ini."

Dan secepat kalimatnya berakhir, secepat itu pula Gumi berlari meninggalkan Len dengan kebingungan berlipat ganda.

* * *

Hari terus berganti mengikuti rotasi bumi, bukannya menghilangkan prasangka yang menginvasi otaknya justru kian menyuguhkan bukti demi memperjelas firasat aneh yang mengganjal dan segala praduga yang tercipta dalam benak Gumi. Bukan sekali dua kali ia dapati manik Len mengerling sekilas pada sosok cewek yang serupa dengannya di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka. Atau seperti apa getolnya cowok itu berdebat dengan Rin tanpa peduli waktu dan tempat, seakan cuma mereka makhluk hidup yang tersisa di dunia ini. Atau binar sumringah yang terpoles jelas di wajah Len saat guru memasukkan namanya dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Rin. Atau bagaimana keceriaan terus melekat pada Len dimanapun ia tengah bersama Rin. Semuanya tervisualisasi terlalu jelas. Tak ada satu pun yang luput dari atensi seorang Gumi Megpoid. Menyadarkan Gumi dari ketololannya selama ini.

Gumi Si Jenius? Seorang idiot? Tentu saja. Ia tidak sejenius itu dalam segala bidang. Cinta adalah pengecualian. Hampir setahun berlabel pacar Len Kagami, kenapa ia baru mengatahuinya sekarang? Kemana saja ia selama ini? Begitu terbuai dalam timangan realita semu yang tersaji di hadapannya hingga tidak dapat melihat bahwa siluet yang terpantul dalam sepasang iris cerah Len bukanlah dirinya melainkan Rin Kagamine.

Sebut saja ini kebodohannya yang lain karena terseret ke dalam alur drama murahan. Dimana sesungguhnya peran yang Gumi dapat hanyalah sebagai orang ketiga yang jadi perantara untuk menyadarkan si pemeran utama pria akan perasaannya pada si pemeran utama wanita. Dan diakhir episode namanya akan dihapus agar tidak muncul kembali dan merusak akhir bahagia kedua pemeran utama. Ya, benar seperti itu.

Maka ketika suara yang sangat familiar melantunkan namanya―

"Oi, Gumi!"

―dan mendapati cowok berambut sewarna madu sebagai pemiliknya tengah berdiri menunggunya di pintu kelas.

Gumi hanya perlu berlanjut memainkan perannya sebaik mungkin. Memajang senyum terbaiknya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Len.

Dirinya memang bukan malaikat baik hati, tapi setidaknya ia masih punya stok kesabaran untuk bertahan menuntaskan perannya dalam drama bodoh ini hingga menyentuh kata tamat. Kala hari itu tiba, Gumi telah mematri janji dalam hati, kelak akan melepaskan genggaman Len pada tangannya dengan senyuman sebagaimana saat dia memutuskan menerima uluran tangan itu untuk pertama kali _dahulu_.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Didedikasikan untuk:

**kamu**, wanita luar biasa yang hidup bukan hanya untuk diri sendiri melainkan ikut memperjuangkan kebahagiaan banyak orang.

* * *

Selamat Hari Kartini! Hidupkan kembali sosok tangguh Kartini dalam diri kita, wanita Indonesia.


End file.
